A position sensor may detect the position of a movable member. For example, the position sensor may detect the position of a movable rod, piston, or another movable member with respect to a cylinder (e.g., hydraulic cylinder). The detected position may provide feedback, indirectly or directly, to an actuator associated with the movable member to precisely control the position or movement of the movable member at a corresponding time. The precision or accuracy of the position sensor may be degraded by any of the following factors: environmental stress, thermal stress, shock and vibration, and aging of components of the position sensor. Therefore, there is a need for a position sensor that determines the position of a movable member with enhanced precision or accuracy that addresses one or more of the above factors.